


Strawberries and Chocolate

by asoftangel



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cake, Chocolate, F/M, Innuendo, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Love, Non-Explicit, Secret Relationship, Strawberries, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftangel/pseuds/asoftangel
Summary: Prue and Paul have some time on their hands before they have to judge this week’s technical.For the two secret lovers it’s a sacred time.





	Strawberries and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I grew up reading a scarce amount of fanfiction so I’m kind of new to this community! And even though I used to write a lot this series is primarily for fun!
> 
> [KINKTOBER DAY 7 | Prompt? It’s Aphrodisiacs]

“Since it is a technical challenge, Paul and Prue, we’ll have to ask you two to leave the tent,” Sandi Toksvig exclaims. “Go on, off you pop!”

They both walk out of the tent unceremoniously.

“What are they doing today?” Noel Fielding asks Sandi teasingly.

“I think Prue was going to groom Paul’s facial hair!”

“Of course, I thought it would be getting a bit too long for her taste,” Noel grins.

Usually Sandi and Noel get it comically wrong but this time they weren’t far off. 

As soon as they both leave the tent, their hands find each other’s without looking, years of silent love for each other means that they know how to comfort one another without drawing attention to it.

They sit down and wait quietly until the film crew came to do their bit, the wait was always painful, once the cameras went that’s when they could be free...

“The texture of the sponge with the chocolate in the centre is going to be hard for the bakers to recreate. The chocolate too thin and sponge too light? The chocolate will seep through and it’ll have a soggy bottom but if the chocolate is too thick it will be an entirely different experience and you won’t get the same subtlety it needs to distinguish from other cakes,” Paul explains.

“Exactly! I can’t wait to see if the bakers can get that balance right!” Prue exclaims

“Okay cut!” The camerawoman shouts. “Great job. I think we got that on first take! I’ll let you two relax and enjoy those sponges for a bit!” 

They watch as the crew leaves and when they can no longer see them they turn to each other for a short but passionate kiss.

“I’ve missed you and those damn earrings,” Paul whispers reverently, clasping at her hands. He pecks her again.

“I love you, Paul,” Prue says with warmth.

“Can I feed you these?” Paul asks, holding up the dark chocolate filled strawberry cake, smirking. “You know what with the strawberries and chocolate it’s quite the aphrodisiac?”

“You can my dear,” Prue says lovingly. He slowly places it against her lips and she opens and takes it all. She hums, satisfied. “I thought that when the crew were here… The sharpness of the chocolate and the sweet of the strawberry is really quite erotic. Like you…” she admits, blushing.

A grin appears on that handsome face of his.

“You think I’m erotic?” He asks with a wicked flare which makes her blush harder.

“I do.” Shyness is embedded in her voice.

“Well maybe after these cakes I’ll have to show you a little thing or two,” Paul winks. “After all we still have an hour until we need to judge…”


End file.
